


You cant see stars without a little darkness

by fluffydeku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffydeku/pseuds/fluffydeku
Summary: Follow Bea, as she tries to figure our how the fuck three smoking hot rich people are wrapped around her fingers. Csuse she has no fucking clue either.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You cant see stars without a little darkness

She tapes the last pieces of paper together, letting out a sigh of relief. After many YouTube tutorials, crumpled up paper, and tape, She raises the finished product above her head. A paper crown.  
"God that took forever.", she mumbled to herself as she placed the white crown upon her head. The laptop that lays on the bed, playing music, is shut and placed back on the floor.  
What now?  
The girl thinks as she flops back on the small twin bed, placed in the middle of the room. 

A long black mirror sits in the corner next to the door, the wall next to it is covered in old book pages taped the wall, another product of her boredom. Making an almost wallpaper like appearance. Placed in a non particular and very disorganized, are pictures of different animes all bunched together as a reminder of her favorite passing time activity. In the other corner sits a plain wooden chair that she found when they moved to the house a few months ago. 

Hanging to the left of her bed is a pride flag, the bi one. Next to it is a wooden cabinet that holds the powe box. Her room lays in the basment of the house. It's small but she made do. She would rather die then have to share a room with her two older sisters again. 

The girl groans and sits up out of bed, on her way to go bother her siblings. Which ever of them are home at the moment. She trudges up the stairs to the basment and past the side door the the kitchen. She peeks her crown clad head into the living room to see her two older brothers watching the Sunday football game.

Her eldest brother looks up at her, "What's that on your head Bea?". She then realizes that it was left on her head.

"Its just a paper crown, took me forever to make.", Bea replies, sitting in between her two older brothers.

Her father is no where to be seen right now, probably away at her grandpa's house. Roslin, or rose, is the eldest child of the Colettas. At the age of 21, she is working hard to help support her family and herself. Living at home while being a nurse in training. Then Franklin, the second eldest at the ripe age of 20, just turning a few weeks ago in mid September. Him working at the same hospital as his older sister. Next is the middle child, Giovanna. Just graduating from highschool, the 18 year old spent most of the time at her boyfriend's house, whom their dad despised, while still balancing work and her home life. Then the second youngest. Anthony, only two years older then his little sister, age 16. Doing the usual thing teen boys do, play video games and football. He is surprisingly smart though.

Finally we come to the youngest of the Colettas. Bea, a bright young girl. Only 14 years old. Going through more then the average 14 year old she knows a thing or two about the real world. She spends most of the time with herself. She used to have a real social life before the summer, but that came crumbling down when people finally showed who they really were. So from then on it was her against the world. Cheesey I know. But she loved it. Many people find it weird, but she found comfort, beauty, and happiness within herself. Well, she is still working on it. 

___

Bea looked up at the boring football game on the TV. She hated it but it was a family thing, only enjoying it when food was around. She groaned and walked back to the kitchen to find something to eat. Shes been meaning to lose weight. Tough she didnt really need to, she was a healthy weight. It was more of a body shape thing, wanting a smaller waist then the one she had now. Bea failed to realize just how small she was.

People frequently described her as cute and having a 'baby face', never hot or stunning. Just cute. She had big brown doe eye, Franklin used to tease her calling her bug eyes. But she loved them. She has a small little nose, it was her favorite feature. It had a slight drop on the end, something from her father's side but it tied in the baby face look. Her lips weren't anything special, a big bottom lip and thin upper, disappearing when she grinned brightly. Her hair was curly and a brown, however is was now an ugly shade of sever colors. The cause of many recent failed hair dyeing. The two major colors are black and a dull shade of yellow. Now faded the black is mixed with brown and the belched hair in the past was red. Evidence of that still in the roots of the curled up bangs that she hasn't trimmed in a while. She has a normal figure of a 14 year old, however her body decided to spaz out of give her an actual ass and bigger boobs. Going from a to c in only a few months. However it still looked a little wonky due to her small frame and height. Only just hitting 5'0 a few weeks ago. 

Bea pulled a small pack of pringles from the box and headed towards her room. She plops face first of the bed and grabs her phone. Scrolling mindlessly through social media like Instagram, stalking her ex friends and other people in her grade. Dont judge she is very bored. Small muffled voices fill her ears as she tilts her head up to look at the small basment window in her room. 

"Probably the rich ass neighbors again.", Bea whispers to herself. She puts her phone down and the eavesdropping begins. 

"Yeah she lives in the house right there, rides her bike and that skate thing alot. She seems really sweet always smiling.", Where they talking about her? She hasn't even interacted with anyone else in the neighborhood before?

"Pretty small girl, got a cute face. I hear her dad yelling sometimes tough poor thing. She might be your guys age!", she hears another three groans.

"How do you even know for sure aunt kaya?", A girl, she thinks, says.

"I just do, now why dont you knock on the door and say hi! Better yet actually, this may sound weird but knock on that small window right that. See thoughts blue lights I think thats her room.".

Bea's eyes widen as she scrambles away from the window. Her blue led lights were on. Whoever that 'Aunt Kaya' was talking too was about to knock on her window. She hasn't had any social interaction in months what the hell was she gonna do?! 

Bea just groans and shoved her face in her hands. Great.


End file.
